Quand le malheur attise le bonheur
by IamLilou
Summary: Quand James redonne vie à Lily, dans tous les sens du terme. Un été, un amour inavoué, un amour passionné. Rated M.
1. Prologue

Salut lecteurs,

J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous plaira, ou tout du moins vous divertira, évidement, rien ne m'appartiens. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ... L'histoire par contre, si.

**Résumé : **Lily est prise d'un désespoir sans nom, prise d'une torpeur en société et d'une haine viscérale en permanence, elle passe ses vacances au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, ou elle espère se rendre utile. Seule et malheureuse, elle ne compte que sur elle même pour survivre. Mais ses plans vous être bouleversé quand James Potter, qui l'aime passionnément, et qu'elle arbore passionnément, est contraint, lui aussi, de rester dans le repère de la résistance. Perdue dans des sentiments qui la dévore de l'intérieur, James arrivera peut-être a lui faire palper autre chose ...

**Note de l'auteur : **La véritable histoire ne commence réellement qu'au bout du 4emme chapitre. Les premiers chapitres sont la pour poser la situation initial - Rated M

* * *

**Prologue :**

Minuit. Le château de Poudlard était plongé dans une obscurité blême et presque farouche. Terrifiante, selon les moins courageux. L'école recelait de nombres de secrets, bien moins difficile a dénicher, lors de la nuit profonde, du au manque d'élèves courant dans les longs couloirs aérés. Et même en c'est temps sombre, lorsque horreur et méfais abominable étaient commis a l'extérieur de ses murs, Poudlard restait un abime rassurant.

Une silhouette élancée venait troubler le sommeil des nombreux tableaux, déambulant dans les couloirs, sans but précis. Sous une cape de sorcier sombre, une blanche robe de chambre dépassait, légèrement cristalline. Bien que la nébulosité se fasse trouble, l'épaisse chevelure d'une rousseur de feu, se laissait entrevoir, tant la toison était brillante, d'un éclat vivant. Le visage de l'inconnue était affaissé par la douleur. Une de ses douleurs qui vous saute aux yeux, pantelant de sentiment contradictoire. Pourtant, la jeune fille, bien qu'aux traits réguliers de telles sortes qu'il ressorte quelconques, possédait ce trouble de la beauté. Ce charisme palpable qui vous englobe tout entier, et qui fait naitre un sentiment neuf de mystère. Cette personne n'était autre que Lily Evans.

Elle ne pouvait affirmer avec précision, depuis combien de minutes, elle se promenait ainsi a l'aveuglette. Elle s'en fichait, tellement que cela en était apeurant. Elle, la préfète, si respectueuse du règlement que cela en était parfois agaçant, enfreignait consciencieusement le couvre feu. Elle sut qu'il était minuit, lorsque la cloche vint carillonner les douze habituels coups. Minuit. Minuit. Minuit. Exactement deux mois, donc.

Elle avait mal. Une de ses souffrances qui vous brule les entrailles tellement furieusement, que la seule façon d'apaiser ces affres était l'incision de tous ses organes. La douleur morale est tellement plus puissante que la douleur physique. Elle aurait pu supporter qu'on la fouette, qu'on la batte, qu'on la coupe en deux ou que son crane soit démembrer de son corps entier. Elle était assez forte pour cela. Mais elle était tout bonnement incapable de faire face a la vérité si affligeante qu'était le vide émotionnel.

Bien sur, elle n'était point la seule à subir les effrois de la mort. Le château dissimulait tellement de blessés de guerre, qui n'avait point mit un orteil sur un champ de bataille. Tant d'élèves avaient perdu un parent lors du règne grandissant de Voldemort. Elle aurait put se dire qu'elle n'était en aucun cas singulière et trouver réconfort dans les bras de ses amis, mais encore une fois, elle en était incapable. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler, elle ne voulait pas y penser. Malheureusement, on voulait l'obliger à partager ses maux, et son cerveau ne pouvait se résoudre à ne retourner point cette vérité dans les méandres de son cerveau.

Ses parents étaient morts. Ses parents étaient morts. Ses parents étaient morts.

Elle fut prise d'un vertige, et se rattrapa au bord d'un des tableaux. Provoquant l'indignation, d'une sorcière de petite taille au chapeau violet. Auparavant, elle se serait excuser, mais elle n'était plus ainsi. Depuis l'attaque massive des fidèles de celui rebaptisez Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, dans la ville de Bristol (attaque toujours non résolus par les autorités moldus, ainsi que sorcière), elle n'était plus la même et elle savait que elle était désormais changer a jamais. Plus de Lily, douce et compréhensive, parfois ; plus d'Evans au caractère de feu et aux insultes bien trouvées, souvent. Elle était à l'avenir prise d'une haine, violente et viscérale, une haine malsaine qui la bouffait à petit feu. Une animosité qui pourrait la pousser a tué. Une malveillance qui la prenait toute entière, qui terrassait tout le reste. Son seul moyen de survie.

Celui de tuer Voldemort, de le détruire comme il l'avait brisée, de le faire hurler de terreur comme elle hurlait de malheur, celui de le frapper comme il l'avait achevée.

Quatre mois plus tôt, il avait envoyé ses troupes sur Bristol, par pure amusement de torturer des moldus, de prouver la prétendue supériorité des Sang-Pur. Des centaines de victime. Dont les Evans. Sa sœur en était rescapée car point sur place lors de l'assaut. Un moyen de plus de les séparer toute deux, ainsi que de lui prouver que son espèce n'était que des monstres.

Elle avait voulus mourir, se glisser sur le sol froid et devenir tout aussi froide. Cela aurait été si facile, si aisé de se laisser croupir. De ne plus pleurer, de ne plus ressentir, de ne plus se mentir. De ne plus être. Elle ne souvenait point pourquoi elle n'avait point suivi cette impulsion avant que la haine lui monte. Présentement, elle n'en n'avait aucun droit. Elle devait se venger. Cette unique fil la maintenait en vie, l'effarait aussi bien que l'enchantait. Bien entendu, elle savait qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine de 16 printemps dont les chances de détruire l'un des plus puissant – et cruel – mage du siècle, était minime, quasi impossible et irréalisable. Mais elle ne pouvait que souhaiter. C'était bien là son tout dernier espoir.

Elle était devenue excellente. Elle avait toujours été doué et travailleuse, mais aujourd'hui, elle dépassait amplement les savoirs d'une 6emme année, elle n'était plus que bouquin et connaissance. Elle s'exigeait d'être la possible pour combattre et aider.

Postérieurement a la mort de ses géniteurs, Dumbledore lui avait proposé un marché alléchant. Désormais orpheline, le directeur acceptait de l'héberger aux quartiers général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, lors des vacances d'été qui approchait à grand pas. Bien que non adulte, la jeune fille pourrait se rendre utile pour les taches ménagère de la demeure, puis intégrer la résistance lors de sa majorité révolus.

Elle devait donc encore faire bonne figure pendant un petit mois, avant de pouvoir réellement participer. A petite échelle, effectivement, mais les occasions d'être intrépide devrait bien se présenter au cours des 9 semaines …

Par faire bonne figure, elle entendait faire preuve d'un minimum d'altruisme, de bon sens et de menterie, qu'elle servait quotidiennement. Non, elle n'allait pas bien. « Bien sur, May. Arrête de te tracasser, je me porte bien. » Non, elle ne voulait pas en discuter. « Mais de quoi veut tu parler, Chloé ? Il n'y a rien à dire. » Oui, elle avait changé, bouleversé a jamais de cette crevasse qu'était la mort de ses parents, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais combler. « Je sais que je travaille plus et que je suis distante, Franck. Les aspics son l'année prochaine, et je veux juste me préparer. J'essaierai de passer la soirée de demain avec vous. Promis. »

Mais elle mentait. Elle était un tissu de mystification dont elle ne pouvait que se débarrasser que le soir venue, hors de ses draps, où elle s'autorisait à laisser son malheur parler. Parler, seule. Quatre mois, quatre moi qu'elle était une loque seulement animer par le sang et les larmes ; la haine et la vengeance.

Elle n'était plus Lily Evans. Elle était un fantôme dans la nuit. Une âme perdue devant la cruauté des hommes.

* * *


	2. Chapitre I

Hello, Hello,

Voila, le premier chapitre. Je tiens à rappeler que la "véritable" histoire ne débute que au 4emme chapitre, les premiers chapitres ne sont présent que pour présenter la situation initial. Du M au prochain chapitre.

Pour les reviews. Je crois avoir un esprit clichetieux (ce qui m'exaspère moi même), mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ce ne soit pas cruche. Quand a Lily, elle est assez sombre, ces derniers temps, et a la limite d'Effie au prochain chapitre.

Au risque de paraitre niaise et bête, quelqu'un pourrait-il m'indiquer comment l'on mets des review. Parce que je n'en ai aucune idée.

Merci !

**Chapitre I :**

_Les maraudeurs. _

Le petit déjeuner avait toujours été des plus bruyants et animés. Matin de retrouvailles pour les couples séparés lors d'une nuit. Matin de rires et de bruit. Matin de courrier et d'attention. En effet les hiboux survolèrent les quartes tables, certain avec grâce, d'autre avec nonchalance, déposant leurs colis bruyamment aux destinateurs.

James Potter, flanqué de ses trois perpétuels compères, était négligemment installé sur l'un des bancs de Gryffondor. C'était un beau garçon, pourvus de traits harmonieux, de lunettes rondes et d'un corps devant lequel nombre d'élèves de la gente féminine bavait allégrement. Pour parfaire ce tableau, il était capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditch.

A sa droite, Sirius Black. La beauté même, la grâce incarnée, les cheveux de jais se perdant sur la figure de l'ange. Le meilleure ami de James, depuis le premier voyage, son frère de cœur, son compagnon pour la vie.

Devant eux, Remus Lupin. Pâle et blême. Loup-garou, blond mielleux, doux et gentil. Il était préfet ainsi que sérieux. Une contradiction étonnante, bien qu'agréable, devant ses deux farceurs invertébrés, qui lui servait de meilleures amis. Épisodiquement cruelle, habituellement arrogant, Remus était leur équilibre.

Et puis Peter Pettogrow. Court et replet, vicieux et effacé. Nous ne nous attarderons point longtemps sur son cas, l'histoire étant l'histoire, nous ne pouvons l'omettre. Juste soulignez son penchant pour la protection des plus forts à son égard.

C'est quatre garçons, étaient la bande la plus en vu. Le clan le plus populaire. Le tourbillon de coolitude. James et Sirius en étant les emblèmes, mais point les meneurs. Un sourire de leur part et toutes les filles défailles, un geste de la main insignifiant et les garçons gagne un instant de gloire. Une image dorée pour une amitié profonde. Les Maraudeurs.

James reçut une lettre, qu'il devina venir de sa génitrice, et l'ouvrit avec une inattention profonde. Lançant de petit coup d'œil qui se voulait discret vers un groupe de 2 jeunes filles établie à l'autre extrémité de la table.

« Des nouvelles intéressantes, Cornedrue ? lança Sirius en beurrant une tartine de pain.

James parcourut distraitement la missive du regard.

« Non, rien de particulier. Ma mère me rappelle que tu es toujours invité à passer les vacances avec nous… Et que vous êtes les bienvenus également – il indiqua Remus et Peter -. Elle raconte aussi que son travail au près de l'Ordre du Phoenix, leurs prend beaucoup de temps, à elle et mon père, en plus de leur obligation d'aurors. Mais que tout va bien. »

« Moi je ne peux pas venir, je dois passer les deux mois avec ma famille, bougonna Peter.

« Pas de chance, vieux, rit James. Tu vas chez ta tante Russe ? Celle a la moustache, qui veut toujours te faire un baisser mouillé, lors de tes visites ? »

Sirius éclata de rire de son aboiement joyeux.

« Tu te rappelle quand elle avait voulu nous faire la bise ? »

« Oui ! Elle s'en souviendra de celle la ! s'exclama James. »

Remus leur lança un regard mi amusé, mi exaspéré ; au souvenir de Sirius et James qui avait prit la dite-tante pour un homme lors de leurs premières entrevues, et qui lui avait affirmé que dans leur pays on ne fessait la bise qu'aux femmes. Peter quand a lui, oublia de faire son usuel mine rayonnante a la vu de ses deux idoles pouffant et garda son masque morne.

Une fois calmé, Sirius remarqua les coups d'œil de plus en plus insistant du brun en direction du bout de la table des or et rouges. Il fronça à son tour les sourcils, cachant son semblant d'anxiété.

« Evans n'est pas là ? »

James soupira, le visage grave tandis que Remus baladai ses oculaires sur toute la longueur de la Grande Salle, sans trouver le moindre signe d'une tornade rousse.

« Non ! D'habitude, elle prend toujours le petit déjeuner avec May et Chloé ! Je m'inquiète vraiment, depuis deux mois, elle ne tourne vraiment plus rond ! affirma James, en fixant désespérément les deux amies de Lily.

« Parce qu'elle a déjà tourné rond, pour toi ? On parle d'Evans, là. Répondit Sirius dans une ultime tentative de détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais tous savait que la situation était grave. Depuis quatre mois, la préfète s'était transformée. Elle était apathique, ne parlant que quand elle y était contrainte, ne fessant plus rien qu'étudier sans ouïr en cours, étant constamment fatigué. Elle ne semblait ni en triste, ni malheureuse, juste se foutant éperdument de chaque chose qu'était la vie. Combien James aurait-il donné pour qu'elle recommence a leur crier dessus ? A ce qu'elle réagisse a quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

« Tu sais comment elle va ? »

James regarda Remus dans le blanc des yeux. D'eux quatre, il était celui qui la côtoyai le plus. Ils étaient amis, de part leur poste de préfet, se qui avait tout d'abord abattu James. Mais qui aujourd'hui, lui permettait d'obtenir de précieuses informations sur la jeune fille.

Remus tourna la tête de gauche à droite, rendant son allure miteuse plus attristé qu'auparavant.

« Tu l'as connaît, elle ne montre jamais ses sentiments. Quand je lui demande si elle se porte bien, elle s'empresse d'acquiescer. Elle a tellement changé. Ses études sont devenus une vrai obsession et je suis sur que ça cache bien plus que l'envie de réussir ses aspics. Elle se plonge dedans pour oublier, je suppose. Elle est calme et en même temps … je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais rien. »

La discutions repartie doucement, se portant sur les vacances à venir, mais l'esprit de James resta obstinément ailleurs. Enfouie dans une chevelure rouille, la seule chose inchangé de celle qu'il voulait.

* * *

_Les cours._

Le cours de Métamorphose. Surement l'un des plus appréhendé, captivant et ardu, principalement grâce – ou à cause, selon les avis – du professeur McGonagall. Intransigeante et irascible, froide et juste, la directrice de l'illustre maison des Gryffondor était des plus respecté et crainte. D'où l'attention, ou tout du moins le masque d'intérêt, des élèves lors de ces précieuses heures.

Mais Lily Evans, semblait faire exception a la règle. Jadis des plus à l'écoute de cette femme, qu'elle considérait estimables, la jeune fille s'était tout d'abord établi, seule, au fond de la classe lors du cours des sixièmes années. Et de deux, sur ses genoux, trônait un livre qu'elle lisait résolument, imperméable aux explications de l'enseignante.

Autrefois, cette attitude aurait éveillé nombre des curieux élèves de la classe, mais depuis deux mois, cette attitude négligente de la part de la rousse, était des plus usuelles. Plus étonnant encore, la préfète s'acharnait de travail pendant le temps de libre, et obtenait des notes exemplaires malgré son inapplication.

James retourna ces informations dans les profondeurs de son crâne, fixant obstinément la toison cuivré qui tombait sur le minois de Lily. Il en lorgna chaque fils rouille qui reflétait la lumière en mille étincelles éblouissantes, elle avait des cheveux _si_ flamboyant.

« James et oh ! James ! »

Résigné, il aperçut Sirius lui passer une main devant le visage, le réveillant de sa douce torpeur ; comprenant qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seconde.

« Tu baves, Corny, lui apprit Sirius en riant.

James lui lança un regard hagard. Son meilleure ami, installé a ses coté, le fixa mi-agacé, mi-égayé par son ahurissement. Encore une fois, Lily le mettait dans tous ses états, par sa simple vue. Pourtant, lui aussi, fronça les sourcils l'espace d'un instant quand il aperçut la jeune femme plongé profondément dans sa lecture, et particulièrement ignorante du cours.

« Elle n'écoute toujours pas ? »

« Tu vois bien que non. Encore et toujours depuis deux mois, murmura James, les traits déformés par l'inquiétude.

« Il faut lui laisser le temps de se remettre, répondit sagement Sirius, dans l'espoir vain de rassurer son frère de cœur.

Mais il savait parfaitement, que quoi qu'il prononce, le jeune homme ne se calmerait pas. Arrogant et puérile parfois, nombriliste et centre perpétuel d'amusement souvent, James était définitivement un cas désespéré quand il s'agissait de Lily Evans : Son obsession. Et la seule fille qui le repoussait, ou tout du moins qui l'arborait en public. Il était vrai que son ami se comportait comme un abruti quand elle était dans les parages, dans le seul but de se faire remarquer par sa belle. Mais il l'aimait, sans même comprendre l'ampleur de ses sentiments, lui-même.

« Mais tu vois bien que non ! Elle a tellement changé, ce n'est même plus Lily Evans ! Elle LIT en cours, Patmol ! Elle ! »

James s'emmêla dans ses suppositions, ne sachant comment faire comprendre à Sirius la gravité de la situation.

« Franchement, Cornedrue, tu es mal placé pour la blâmer de ne pas être attentive. Dois-je te faire remarquer que l'on passe notre temps à discuter en cours ! »

« Non, il me semble inutile de le souligner, Black, la classe entière entendant vos cancanement d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, prononça une voix sèche bien que calme.

James et Sirius se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement, glacé par la voix du professeur McGonagall. Disposé au bout de la pièce, et trop occupé à dialoguer, il n'avait point entendu leur professeur se placer derrière eux, et les surprendre en plein bavardage.

« Très bien, 5 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Et maintenant, empresser vous de vous exercez au sortilège d'Apparition, trancha l'instructrice, insensible au figure outré des deux camarades. »

L'incident aurait put se clore aussi aisément qu'il avait débuté. Malencontreusement, un concours de circonstance fit que le professeur de Métamorphose se trouva dans l'exacte même ligne de vue que James. Que Lily n'avait absolument point remarqué l'emplacement de McGonagall, ni l'incident et n'avait pas jugé utile d'être plus discrète. Et que la directrice de sa maison, remarqua le livre posé sur les genoux de la jeune fille.

Evidement, ceci se déroula devant les yeux impuissant de James, et quand son professeur s'approcha a pas de chat vers la rousse, il ne put que prier Merlin d'épargnait une sentence lourde a Lily.

La classe reteint son souffle quand McGonagall arracha le manuscrit des mains de Lily, avantage de la surprise, et que la préfète ne daigna esquisser un mine d'élève prit en faute. Quoi que légèrement surprise, elle sembla ennuyée que sa lecture soit stoppée par un impertinent.

« Mlle Evans. Je ne vous permets pas de lire pendant mon cours ! »

Lily leva la tête vers son interlocutrice, et les bouleversements physiques de celle-ci sautèrent une fois de plus aux yeux de James, douloureusement et plus que jamais. Elle était blême tel la mort, sa peau n'était plus qu'une fine matière qui recouvrerait ses veines, laissant apparaître distinctement ses dernières. Elle avait maigris, les os de son visage étaient plus saillants que jamais. Ses mains et chacun de ses membre semblait capable de se briser au moindre mouvement.

Et puis il y avait ses lourdes cernes, preuve incontestable de sa fatigue, qui enveloppait ses iris émeraude, telle deux perles, précieux cadeau des cieux. Ses pupilles, ses pupilles autrefois ardente et étincelante, était vide. Elles voyaient, sans regarder. Elles fascinaient, sans vie.

Autrefois belle comme le jour, elle était devenue pâle comme la nuit.

« Et je ne crois pas qu'étudier un livre de cycle supérieur, pour apprenti Auror, soit favorable. Vous n'êtes quand 6emme année ! Je vous le rappelle, trancha l'institutrice en jetant un coup d'œil furtif a la couverture. »

James se demanda si c'était se qui l'occupait tant. Mais pourquoi s'instruisait-elle autant ? Pourquoi, par Merlin, n'écoutait-elle jamais en cours ? Parce qu'elle jugeait qu'elle était au dessus du niveau ?

« Je sais que les temps son dur, pour vous, en ce moment. C'est pour cela, que je n'en tiendrais compte, chuchota McGonagall. »

Lily, toujours taciturne, fut prise d'une sorte de grimace. James ne pouvait que devinait son état énervé. Lily n'avait jamais apprécié être prise en pitié, elle était forte et ne comptait que sur elle-même. Son indignation se devait d'être croissant du la compassion de McGonagall a la réputation habituellement si juste.

« Vous viendrez tout de même, me voir en fin d'heure. »

Lily hocha la tête, retrouvant son usuelle figure indifférente. James l'admira, le ventre tiraillait par l'inquiétude. Inquiet, inquiet, inquiet. Parce qu'il l'aimait, évidement.

* * *

_James et Lily._

James attendit que Lily sorte son entrevu avec McGonagall. Adossé au mur, adjacent à la porte de la salle de Métamorphose, il claquait nonchalamment sa langue contre son palais. Le couloir était désert et il s'ennuyait ferme, attendant la rousse.

Bien sur, il s'alarmait de l'attitude de la jeune fille. Deux mois qu'il se torturait, qu'elle s'était brutalement transformé a la mort de ses parents, qu'elle inondait son esprit – comme a son habitude, mais plus cruellement et plus rudement-, qu'elle allait mal, en somme.

Mais bien sur, il était incapable de l'aborder d'une autre façon que celle qu'il lui connaissait : avec arrogance.

Quand elle sortit, ses longs cheveux rouille lâché, il scruta cette chevelure, qui lui semblait la seule chose de palpable de la Lily de jadis. Les teintes se perdent et se mêlent dans l'intensité de cet infini qu'était ses ondulations. Il se raccrochait au dernier vestige de la préfète. Heureuse et vivante.

« Lily. »

Etonnement, elle se retourna au son de son timbre. Ceci encouragea James, dont le rythme cardiaque s'affola à sa simple vue. Elle semblait éprouvée, son visage livide accentué par l'entretien en compagnie de leur directrice de maison, devait y être pour beaucoup.

« Alors Lily, que fais tu pendant les vacances ? »

Il aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose de vrai, de puissant, qui aurait terrassé tout le reste. La faire sourire ou entendre son rire. Il aurait voulut être fort pour elle, et pouvoir la secourir. Mais il ne le fit pas, parce qu'il n'était pas ainsi, simplement. Ni cheval blanc, ni sage petit Potter. Juste le garçon insolent et nombriliste qu'elle disait tant exécrer. Alors il se borna à faire ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : la provoquer.

« Rien qui puisse d'intéresser Potter, répondit-elle platement »

Autrefois, elle lui aurait intimidé l'ordre de la nommer Evans, qu'ils n'étaient en aucun cas ami, et qu'elle ne répondrait pas car il était bien capable de lui gâcher ses congés. Ils se seraient chamaillés, elle aurait crié et lui, il lui aurait fait une demande surprenante et audacieuse, des sous entendus pervers, peut-être. Comme c'était bientôt les vacances, il aurait été encore plus agaçant et elle l'aurait giflé. Seul contact physique qu'ils partageraient selon ses dires.

Il s'approcha doucement de son enveloppe physique, et elle resta immobile. D'ailleurs se fut la seule chose qu'elle daigna faire, ne pas se mouvoir. Il frissonna quand, leurs deux corps s'effleurent. Il pencha la tête sur le côté de façon à se que sa bouche soit près de son oreille, si près. Il fut tenter de l'embrasser, mais par je ne sais qu'elle force moral, il se retint. Une mèche de ses cheveux flamboyant chatouillait sa pommette, et c'était comme si tout son corps bouillonnait, bouillonnait, bouillonnait d'un feu fiévreux. Merlin, pourquoi devait-elle avoir cette effet là, par une simple proximité, sur lui ? Sur ses sentiments ainsi que son corps ? Pourquoi devait-elle être la _seule_ à avoir cet effet là sur lui ?

« Parce que je me disais que tu pourrais venir chez moi. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de place, mais on pourrait se serer un peu. Et se tenir chaud la nuit. Si tu vois se que je veux dire. »

Elle leva la tête vers lui, doucement et avec une lenteur délibérée, elle le fixa. Pour la première fois en quatre mois, elle le regarda. La différence entre voir et regarder peu paraître subtile et imperceptible, mais James comprit que les deux notions était séparé l'une de l'autre par des montagnes de discriminations. Elle l'observa profondément et James comprit la raison de son apathie et de sa difficulté à _apercevoir_. Ses pupilles laissaient transparaitre toutes ses émotions, comme un livre ouvert. Sa tristesse, ce bouleversement, son mal être et une robustesse plus puissante que les autres. Une force presque étrange qu'il n'arrivait à comprendre mais qui semblait prendre le pas sur les autres. Un cri a l'aide, une bouée de sauvetage dans la mer. Des choses qu'on ne voulait partager avec personne d'autre que soi même. Il vaut mieux ignorer, que ressentir, et le regard de Lily c'était ses sentiments.

Il comprit qu'elle allait tellement, tellement mal, qu'il ne fessait qu'effleurer du bout des doigts, le précipice dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Le désespoir.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Elle le siffla entre ses dents, haineuse et malheureuse, brutalement et faiblement.

Ses mots furent une horreur palpitante qui lui transperça le cœur, puis chacun de ses organes, un à un. Et James fut prit de ce frisson qui lui hérissa les cheveux, et l'accablement de ses refus, se fit plus fort que jamais.

Elle lui fit mal. Ses mots lui broyèrent tout espoir et il comprit l'étendu de sa faute. Elle lui fit mal, mais lui le premier, il l'avait éprouvé. 6 ans qu'il lui courrait après, l'énervé, qu'il fessait fuir ses petits amis et la harcelait sans répit. Elle avait même perdu un ami à cause de ses imbécillités. Il sut qu'elle souffrait, par sa faute. Pas seulement a cause ses torts, mais sa stupidité ne l'aidait, en aucun cas. Et cette simple constatation, le fit plus endurer que n'importe laquelle de ses plaies ; morale ou physique.

Elle tourna les talons, et partit comme si rien n'était. Pas un regard, pas une parole, juste la plus sérieuse des déclarations qu'elle ne lui est jamais certifier. ' Laisse-moi tranquille '. Elle lui avait déjà répété bien sur, mais jamais ainsi.

Alors James comprit. Pour une fois il écouterait ce qu'elle lui demandait depuis si longtemps.

* * *


	3. Chapter II

Salut.

Je pars en vacances, et je voulais vous sortir quelque chose, sinon vous auriez du attendre longtemps.

Bref, voici la **moitié** du chapitre, je posterai l'autre a mon retour.

**Chapitre II :**

_Lily._

Lily pénétra, sans bruit, dans l'une des salles de la haute tour de l'aile Sud. Plongée dans la pénombre des plus totales, la pièce semblait curieusement lénifiante. C'était une cellule abandonné ; dans laquelle aucun cours n'étaient donnés. Au milieu de la nuit, la mansarde lui apparut comme un fabuleux refuge et elle se jura de revenir ici, l'année prochaine.

En effet, les vacances débutaient dans exactement deux jours. Deux interminables journées la séparaient donc de l'Ordre du Phoenix, et de sa propre résistance. En attendant cette lourde délivrance, dérisoirement apaisante, la préfète été sortit hors de ses draps, comme de coutume. Pour flâner, hors de toute compagnie et convention, que son état l'obligeait à aborder ; une mine d'indifférence de poupée glacial. Véridique, du moins.

Lily ouvrit l'une des immenses fenêtres de la salle de cours, et s'y glissa ; après avoir ôté son long manteau noir. Les pieds dans le vide, le visage fixé vers le firmament, une longue camisole crayeuse pour seul vêtement. L'air frais au milieu de cette nuit chaude lui fit le plus grand bien.

Elle était devenue un monstre d'indifférence. Elle ne ressentait plus rien. Chaque parcelle de sentiments ou de sensations qui l'avait un jour emplie, avait même déserté ses souvenirs. Elle voyait sans regarder, elle mangeait sans savourer, elle entendait sans écouter. Juste cette haine, cette haine qu'elle voulait si puissante pour combler le manque de ses géniteurs.

Elle était risible, vraiment. Elle qui autrefois, existais intensément en prenant chaque chose comme elle venait, n'était plus qu'un corps atone. Elle désirait tellement percevoir autre chose, mais elle ne pouvait. Rien ne dominait cette peine trop absolu qu'elle en était ébranlante. Alors elle se cachait derrière des montagnes de plan diaboliquement malfaisant, qui aurait fait frémir un Mangemort. Puis, le coutumier sentiment d'impuissance la prit. Comment aurait-elle put seulement assister ? Elle n'avait que 16 ans !

Elle lorgna le sol, qu'elle n'arrivait point à apercevoir. Elle était trop haute, et la nuit trop sombre. Un amas de noirceur, dont les contours n'étaient perceptibles que par une obscurité plus enivrante. Lily balança négligemment ses deux jambes laiteuses dans le vide ténébreux. Fixant de plus en plus cet abime, dont elle désirait se plonger. Deviendrait-elle encore plus noir et morne si elle tombait dans cet exemple de malheur. Noir, noir, noir. Elle se fit glisser d'un centimètre sur la lucarne où elle s'était établie. Puis un autre. Elle s'approchait dangereusement de l'abime.

« Lily. »

Elle sursauta si fort, qu'elle conjectura un instant, avoir chuté de la fenêtre. Pendant un quart de secondes, elle ne perçut plus rien autour d'elle, ni la lucarne sous son fessier, ni ses mains contre une quelconque paroi. Juste le vent tremblant épousant chaque courbes de son corps. Mais ce merveilleux sentiment de liberté, fut écrasé par deux paumes, qui glissèrent sous les aisselles de Lily. Pour la ramener dans la salle, pour la pousser vers le monde.

* * *

_Lily et James. _

Quelques secondes plus tard, Lily sut qu'elle était de retour dans sa réalité. A moitié affalé sur le sol de ce qui avait été son antre, son 'sauveur' a ses côtés. La nuit ébène toujours pressante, le sol froid la glaçant.

La jeune fille se sentit fléchir. Elle avait cru, un instant, que tout cela serait enfin achève. Qu'elle pourrait enfin quitter ses afflictions qui la rongeait et dont elle ne savait que faire. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était emmêlé et perdu. Et tellement malheureuse.

Une bouffée de colère monumental, comme elle n'en avait connu que pour le mage noir, la prit, peu à peu. Rageuse, elle se tourna vers le malotru qui l'avait empêché d'atteindre la délivrance. Une beauté simple, des traits plaisants, des épaules carrées et une chevelure ébène emplie d'épis. James Potter.

Ce garçon si agaçant, qui avait fait partit de sa vie. Il avait été un de ses prétendants les plus farouches, les plus arrogants et le seul à tenir 6 ans. Elle n'avait jamais estimé que ses demandes soit sincères. Surement poussé par un stupide pari ou l'envie d'être universellement reconnu comme un tombeur.

Son animosité se fit que grandir, devant celui qu'elle avait considéré comme un ennemi depuis si longtemps. Mais il la devança, et elle n'en fut que plus irrité, quand il déversa son courroux, avant elle.

« Bordel, Evans ! Qu'est se que tu foutais ? » Somma-t-il en se relevant.

Lily se leva à son tour. _Merlin, c'était repartit._

Elle et Potter avait été l'une des distractions les plus attrayantes du château. Autrefois, le jeune homme la draguait allégrement, en public toujours –pour assouvir son orgueil et son besoin constant d'être le centre d'attention – ; et elle criait, tempêtait, giflait. Chacun déployant des merveilles d'ingéniosités pour avoir les derniers mots. Des joutes constantes, en somme.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question, Potter ! Tu vas finir par me lâcher à la fin ! Et d'ailleurs comment tu m'as trouvé ? » Assena-t-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne répondrait pas.

Il écarquilla ses deux oculaires, semblant légèrement surpris, mais elle ne prit pas la peine d'analyser les réactions physiques du jeune homme.

James l'avait toujours exaspéré. Elle lui trouvait tous les défauts du monde, ou tout du moins, tous ceux qu'elle abhorrait cordialement. Il était arrogant, nombriliste, gamin, coureur de jupons, blagueur cruelle et stupide capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditch de Gryffondor. Le tout balancé par une formidable intelligence, et une popularité sans borne.

« Tu pourrais au moins me remercier ! Sans moi, ça ferait longtemps que tu t'étalerais dans le parc, trois côtes cassées, la colonne vertébrale démise ! »

Elle ne releva pas son ton cassant, qui lui était peu habituelle en sa compagnie.

« Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Je suis une grande fille ! Alors arrête de te croire preux aurors des temps perdu ! Je me débrouille très bien ! Si je veux tomber de cette fenêtre, je tomberais de cette fenêtre et ce n'est pas ta tête gonflé qui m'en en empêchera ! » Hurla-t-elle, pratiquement.

Mais pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ? Croyait-il assurément qu'elle lui tomberait dans les bras, en pleurant sur ces malheurs, comme n'importe laquelle de ses filles qui bavait a chacun de ses mouvements, après qu'il les 'sauver' ? N'avait-il pas compris, après toutes ses années, qu'elles avaient plus de fierté que ses groupies ?

« Je ne me crois pas preux aurors, murmura-t-il doucement, surtout pas avec toi. »

La non plus, elle ne s'arrêta pas sur ses paroles énigmatiques. Potter était assez lunatique, et impossible à cerner, quand il ne désirait l'être.

Depuis trois semaines, il ne lui adressait plus la parole. A l'image de toutes ses anciennes fréquentations, futiles et hypocrites, il ne voulait s'encombrer d'une orpheline, glaciale et indifférente. Sa mère avait toujours assuré, que dans les moments difficiles, l'on découvrait qui était les personnes qui tenaient à nous, et celle qui n'en valait la peine.

Une vague monumental de ressentie s'abattue alors sur ses épaules. Ses jambes défaillirent un instant, et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, James la soutient. Il se précipita à ses côtés, et l'empêcha de choir sur le sol.

Elle eut vaguement lucidité, que ses deux paumes reposaient sur sa taille étroite, l'enserrant puissamment.

Une seule pensée, et tout son tourbillon âpre revient prendre son du sur son palais. La mort de ses parents, qu'elle avait omis un instant, trop consacré au tourbillon Potter, lui était revenue en pleine face. Elle fut décontenancée, par ses sentiments. Comment les supporté-t-elle ? Ils étaient tellement forts et incisives, une douleur palpitante tordait son cœur et son cerveau perçut une crevasse morbide autour de son socle.

Elle avait mal, elle avait oublié, on lui avait rendu sa condition, et elle ne savait que faire. Lily prit conscience qu'elle ne savait gérer toute cette masse obscure de sens qui lui pendait au nez. Percevrait-elle toujours autant ses mœurs ? Il était, pourtant, impossible de vivre ainsi, personne ne pouvait en supporter tant !

« Ça va ? demanda James, inquiet. »

Alors, elle le regarda. Pour la première fois, peut-être, elle regarda James Potter. Ses cheveux drus tombant en épis sombre sur son visage fin. Le clair de lune, éclairé ses traits en un contraste étonnant du noir et blanc, rendait sa peau sensuellement pâle. Une invitation a effleuré cette épiderme. Il possédait des cils étonnamment long, pour un homme, sous lequel se logeait des iris chocolats, rieuses, mais aujourd'hui soucieuses. Ses épaules étaient larges, et Lily s'étonna d'être si bien harmonisé à ses bras musclés, par le Quiditch surement. Il était beau, n'en avait-elle jamais eu cognition ? Non, elle était devenue aveugle, aveugle de tout.

Elle voulait ressentir, tout sauf le malheur et le vide. Tout sauf la haine et la vengeance. Elle ne pouvait plus se perdre dans ses seuls sentiments qui la détruisaient.

« Frappe-moi. »

Il ne voulait plus octroyer son prétendu amour, soit. Mais elle savait que lui seul pourrait lui faire palper autre chose, il était le seule a lui avoir fait taire ses maux, quelques ridicules secondes. Elle voulait sentir son poing dans sa figure, pour se concentrer sur un autre mal, moins pénible mais occupant.

« Qu… Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, persuadé d'avoir mal entendu.

Elle se foutait de savoir comment il l'avait trouvé ici, au milieu de la nuit. Ou se qu'il en dirait plus tard. Ou s'il la ferait passer pour une folle auprès de ses amis ainsi que ses conquêtes. Plus rien n'avais d'importance.

« Je t'en pris, je voudrais ressentir autre chose, pour une fois. »

Il parut profondément bouleversé, désorienté. Elle _avait_ besoin qu'il lui fasse vivre autre chose, elle ne pouvait plus continuer de la sorte.

« Je ne te frapperais pas, Lily. Je … »

« James, je t'en pris, je n'en peux plus. »

Pour la première fois, elle l'avait nommé James. Les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux, menaçant de rouler, rouler, rouler à l'indéfini, si une seule franchissait le seuil de ses paupières.

* * *

Voila, je m'escuse, j'ai du arreter quand les choses devenaient vraiment interesantes. La suite a mon retour, du M, je rappelle. Bises

* * *


End file.
